


Disgust

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Marvel OneShots [30]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Bucky Barnes, Angry Steve Rogers, Bucky would make an awesome brother, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Trash Talking, don't mess mess with Steve's girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: People are so judgmental when it comes to someone’s past, especially if it involved Hydra.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Steve angst and protective Bucky really, but yay! Another one posted!!

* * *

 

“Seriously, what does Steve even see in her? Y/N’s a bloodthirsty murderer for fuck's sake.” You heard a group of female S.H.I.E.L.D. agents talking from the desk behind you and Steve. Your blood began to boil, wanting to so desperately to rip their heads off from their shoulders.

“Y/N…” Steve said looking you in the eye. “You okay?” He asked.

“Yeah Steve, I’m fine.” You said, looking off to the side, but Steve could tell something was wrong. He could read you like an open book.

“Steve, I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.” You tried to say with confidence, but Steve saw right through it. Ever since Tony and Steve found out about you, you always felt eyes shooting daggers at you whenever you turned your back. You were a feared assassin who did what she was told, had a thirst for blood, and enjoyed your job. Of course, that’s Hydra for you, they take you as a child, brainwash you, and train you to become some heartless, cold-hearted bitch. But that changed when you were brought to the tower after you met Bucky, the former Winter Soldier. He helped you through your nightmares, PTSD, and helped you open up to the rest of the team. It took a long time to feel safe enough to open up to them, but when you did, you grew closer to Steve than anyone else. So here you are, Avenger for a year and dating Steve for ten months and people still trash talked you. You never seemed to catch a break, never forgiven from your past.

“Don’t lie to me doll, I know it’s bothering you.” He said, just as the girls said something else. “She’s murdered god knows how many, in cold blood. How can Steve be with such a sick, twisted minded bitch?” Your eyes widened in anger, fear, and hurt. You’ve been trying so hard to make amends, make things right. You tried so hard not show any emotions, but the tears made their way down your cheeks. Steve’s concerned look hardened. He quickly stood up and headed straight towards them.

“Okay, I’m going to say this once and only once….so you better fucking pay attention. Yeah, I know she’s an assassin and guess what, she still is. You don’t know her or how hard she’s fought to get to this point! How’d you like it if some random bitch called you a cold blooded murderer?! Huh?” The female agents flinched and shrunk away from him. By now, pretty much all attention was on the both of you. Making you even more aware of yourself and your past actions, making you self-conscious. You felt a presence behind you, but didn’t flinch, in fact, it made the girls grow paler.

“What the fuck did they do?” Bucky’s voice came out harshly as he made his way to your side, balling up his metal hand into a fist, to protect you if he needs to.

“Called me a bloodthirsty, cold-hearted murderer who shouldn’t even be dating a man like Steve. That I’m not worth anything.” You answered Bucky softly, too terrified to speak any louder in fear of others making rash comments about you. He growled lowly in his throat, anger burning off of him in heat waves. He wrapped a protective arm around you as Steve continued to hound at them.

“If I hear one more word about you back talking about my  _ girlfriend _ , you’re going to wish you never said anything. I don’t know if you remember, but Bucky’s really good at making people disappear without a trace. So don’t you fucking believe he won’t! Understood?” The girls stared at you and Bucky, nodded quickly at Steve then bolting out of the room before the super soldiers brought on their full wrath.

Steve took a few seconds to calm down before making his way back towards you. His face fell when he saw your tears running down your face, clinging to Bucky as a lifeline. He walked up to you. “Y/N…” Bucky placed a kiss on top of your head, nodding to Steve before heading out as well. Knowing you were in capable hands.

You wiped your nose with the end of your sleeve. “What Steve? They’re right you know, you deserve someone better than me. Someone who can’t kill you in god knows how many ways.”

“Y/N, nothing they said was true. Yes, what happened in your past happened. But that’s the  _ past _ and that’s where it’s going to stay. You can’t-”

“But they’re right! I’m a cold blooded murderer. I’ve killed so many people, with just my hands alone! How can…..how can you even love me?” You choked on your words as you sobbed into your hands.

“Y/N, I. Love. You.  _ You _ . Not your past. I don’t care what happened in your past. Whatever you did, is all Hydra’s doing. Hydra made you do that, took your life away from you and forced you to do their dirty work. I know, because I had to help Bucky come from going through the same thing. You have no idea how much you mean to me. I’m so lucky to have you, you don’t even know.” He told you with all honesty, before pulling you into a hug. Wrapping his strong arms around your waist.

“T-Thank you, Steve, f-for accepting me, for loving me. Never thought I’d get a chance to be loved.” You said softly, wrapping your arms tightly around Steve’s waist. Breathing him in.

“I love you Y/N, don’t you ever forget that. Ever.” Steve said, burying his head in your hair. You knew it was probably going to be impossible for everyone to accept you, but you had the team, you had Bucky, but most importantly; you had Steve by your side. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love  
> Comments are life
> 
> I love reading your guys's comments!


End file.
